


chuu saves the world

by komiji



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: American Presidents, Crack, F/M, I APOLOGIZE, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, LOOOOOOOOOOL, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, dying, idk why, kennedy im sorry that this was even made, stan loona, um why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komiji/pseuds/komiji
Summary: so chuu saves john....that's itstream love4eva
Relationships: Not really a relationship - Relationship, just saving friends?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	chuu saves the world

Being a member of the popular Korean group, LOONA had left Chuu little time to delve into the history of presidents. Well, she had more time because of her debt, but that was a different story. She reached the 35th president, John F. Kennedy, and she could infer why he had the majority vote in the 1960 election. His charm, the way he delivered things with such a powerful, yet passive voice and how he was the all-around perfect man. It made Chuu, as childish as it sounded, wish she was born in that generation. 

Chuu was lying in her bed, with the thoughts of Kennedy and how being married to him was Jackie's luck. It almost gave Chuu a heart attack, no pun intended, when she found out they had assassinated him. Who could have murdered such a man? While looking around the room to see if her fellow members were asleep, she fell asleep too. 

However, when she awoke, she didn’t recognize her room. Yves, Gowon, and Olivia were nowhere to be found. Frantically, she pushed the sheets off of her and see where she was. Turning the bedroom doorknob, she came to view her family. What? "Mom? What're you doing here?" They were to be at home. In North Chungcheong in Korea. The room looked similar to the ones she saw on American TV shows. "Honey, what're you on about?" Her mom said, with a bit of concern. "Yeah, you hit your head or something? You look pale dollface." Her dad said with a small frown coming to his face. "N-No sorry, I just sorry." She said as she walked to what seemed to be the kitchen. "It's fine honey, you know you can tell us if something is wrong, right?" When Chuu wakes up from her dream, she has to call her mom soon. "Oh, my golly look at the television dear!" As she was turning the corner, Chuu came into view that President Kennedy would be around in the area! Wishing she never awoke of this dream, Chuu quickly ate and got dressed and hurried down to the Dealey Plaza. 

It hadn't occurred to Chuu that today was November 22, 1963. Sure, she got past the entire century change, but the date Kennedy's last day on earth. A wave of anxiety flew over her, and she didn't know what to do. How do you prevent death? It would be difficult as the police, guards, and secret service would surround John. As she arrived at the street, she heard cheers and witnessed John coming towards them. "Excuse me, ma'am, what time is it?" Chuu had remembered 12:30. His death was nearing; she couldn't fail now. "It's 12:25 dear." Thanks, old hag. "Look it's Kennedy! Hi, Mr. President!" Chuu was horrified, their car was making a turn. Her legs took over her and she ran. "Hey, little lady, where you going?!" A police officer screeched after her. Chuu ignored him and neared the oncoming vehicle. "Hey! Sir, you've got the fattest ass I have ever seen!" Chuu cried as the chauffeur slowed down and swerved a bit to the side. "Miss?!" The president responded, considerably shaken. "Get out, NOW! PLEASE!" She was yelling while the agents steered her aside. As a disturbance started expanding there was intense bam that echoed the path. 

A gunshot was hit to the side of the car. People were scrambling, and screaming trying to get away from the scene as far as possible. Chuu was suddenly let go by the agents as they rushed to Kennedy's side. They immediately sped off and tried to cover him and the rest of the occupants in the car. She heard a faint 'thank you' as the car drove off. Damn, she wished she could've seen his ass. Maybe if she streamed butterfly.....oh wait-

**Author's Note:**

> uh thanks jazmine for sending me those jfk edits......you made this mess


End file.
